


foolish heart (hear me calling)

by bevioletskies



Series: fic prompts & drabbles [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevioletskies/pseuds/bevioletskies
Summary: “If this about Prince Xavi’s physical contact with Gamora earlier - ”“God, am I that obvious?” Peter muttered, mostly to himself.“ - he is, of course, quite handsome. Strong cheekbones, and that masculine jawline,” Drax said wistfully. “Very rich, good-mannered, well-educated - ”“Yes, I got it, thank you,” Peter interrupted loudly.(Anonymous fic prompt: Jealous Peter + Gamora soothes him and strengthens their love)





	foolish heart (hear me calling)

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at some point in time between _Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2_ and _Avengers: Infinity War_. Fic title is from the song [Foolish Heart](https://open.spotify.com/track/4mxkQkZSX1BWgIYh5Q2Jt9?si=tNe_mY8XQPexqMvzo9jEIw) by Steve Perry.

Gamora had never been one to express herself openly, held her emotions close to her chest and her thoughts confined to her head. Still, as time with the Guardians went on, she often smiled more, cried more, _laughed_ more, and she honestly couldn’t find a reason not to. There was little she found more comforting than a night in with the team when they were warm, safe, and happy on the Milano during their days off, or the small moments she shared with her sister, where Nebula would smile just the tiniest bit as they reminisced about their childhood memories together that _didn’t_ result in insult or injury.

And, of course, Peter, who played one of the biggest roles in her newfound emotional journey, who wore his heart on his sleeve, who had good intentions, but a bit of a temper. Stubborn, sweet, bull-headed, kind-hearted Peter. She loved him, of course, every last bit of him, but his maturity levels weren’t exactly always where they needed to be.

It all started - or perhaps, _escalated_ would be a more apt description - on their latest mission, to protect Prince Xavi of the Shi’ar Empire. “How old d’you think this dude is?” Peter asked, looking away from the navigation display to glance briefly at the others. “He’s gotta be loaded, right?”

“With the amount we’re getting paid? Hell yes,” Rocket said gleefully, rubbing his paws together. “And the Shi’ar are almost as old as the galaxy itself. I bet their prince ain’t no different.”

Upon landing on Chandilar, the throneworld of the Shi’ar Empire, they were quickly escorted to the palace, a behemoth of a building seemingly constructed entirely out of translucent crystal, where they were received by -

“Ah, Guardians. It’s an honor.” The prince got to his feet, bowing deeply. As he straightened up, it was then that the Guardians got a better look at his visage - tall but not overly so, with a lean, yet muscular build and rich olive complexion. He had a shock of dark hair and warm brown eyes, and bore a deep red cape over his dark, tight-fitting formal attire. Prince Xavi, it seemed, was no older than Peter. “I’ve heard many things about you. All good, of course.”

“Really? That’s a first,” Rocket snorted. Gamora shot him a warning look before bowing in return.

“Your highness, thank you for hiring us. We promise to serve you and your empire well,” she said politely.

“You must be Gamora.” Xavi extended a hand for her to take. “The deadliest woman in the galaxy.”

“A moniker with negative connotations,” Gamora replied, her smile tightening, though she accepted his hand. He brushed a kiss into her knuckles before withdrawing. “With all due respect, I would rather be remembered for saving lives instead of taking them.”

“Understood. My apologies,” Xavi nodded, smiling remorsefully. He turned towards the other Guardians. “You look troubled, Mister Quill. Is something wrong?”

Gamora glanced over at Peter, alarmed at the wrinkle between his brow and the rigidness of his mouth. “No, not at all, your highness. Probably just my face.”

“Uh, you sure about that?” Rocket squinted up at him. “Your normal face is usually pretty dopey-looking.”

“It’s just my face,” Peter repeated through gritted teeth. “So tell us about this event of yours, Prince Xavi. We’ve only heard the brief, didn’t get much detail.”

“Ah, yes.” Xavi brightened. “You see, it’s my time to ascend the throne and become king. But before that, I must choose my life partner, the one to rule by my side. This event is intended for me to meet all my potential suitors from across the galaxy and seek alliances. Of course, there may be the spurned ex-lover or unwelcome guest here or there, if you catch my meaning. I don’t just need a security team, I need people who can ensure the night goes smoothly for _everyone_. As frequent diplomatic collaborators with the Nova Corps - ”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Peter interrupted.

“ - I found you, Guardians, to be the best fit for the job,” Xavi finished, looking at Peter curiously. “It’s just for one night, and I assume the compensation was agreeable enough to bring you here in the first place. I doubt you’ll encounter more than a stray fist at the very most.”

“That sounds easy enough,” Mantis said with a warm smile. “May we see where the event will be held?”

After Xavi had given them a brief tour of the castle’s first floor, one of his servants led them to the guest quarters upstairs (“Please, I couldn’t possibly leave you to sleep on that ship of yours!” he had insisted) and left them to their devices until evening came around. Gamora lingered in the doorframe to the ensuite of her and Peter’s shared bathroom, watching him as he brushed his teeth. “You seem much more irritated than you were a few hours ago. Is something wrong?”

“I swear, if I had five units for every single time someone brought up our criminal pasts - ” Peter spat his toothpaste into the sink aggressively. “ - we’d be rich enough to quit.”

She frowned. “I’m sure to other people, my reputation sounds more exhilarating than offensive. Prince Xavi seems kind, I’m sure he didn’t mean anything by it.”

“Sure, but did he really have to kiss your hand?” He wiped his face down, staring at himself inquisitively in the mirror.

“So _that’s_ what this is about.” Gamora straightened up, folding her arms across her chest. “You may be my boyfriend, Peter, but my body belongs to no one but me. If I had a problem with it, I would have stopped him myself. I didn’t, because he seemed well-intentioned. There was nothing more meant by it, so if you’re going to act like this all evening - ”

“Then _what_?” he snapped, a little louder than he meant. Peter recoiled at his own words, holding his hand out to stop her before she could leave. “Wait - Gamora, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell. And you’re right, it wasn’t cool of me.”

She sighed, unfolding her arms. “Okay. Just...please don’t be rash. I know that’s a lot to ask of you sometimes, but...really, there’s nothing you have to worry about. And if there is, then I’ll handle it. You just make sure everything goes well tonight.”

He exhaled slowly too, squeezing her shoulders in apology. “Yeah, well, easier said than done.”

The Guardians made their way downstairs an hour later, with Peter and Gamora briefly meeting with the head of Xavi’s security detail, dictating where all the guards were to be placed and the procedures for guests coming and going. “I think it would be best if Nebula and I remain stationed with you, your highness,” Gamora suggested when Prince Xavi briefly returned to see how they were doing. “We both use close-range weapons. With any luck, it will never come to close combat, but just in case. The others use guns; they’d be best positioned from a distance.”

Peter looked at her incredulously before turning back to look at the prince. “Well, I guess that makes sense,” he mumbled under his breath. “Drax, you with me on the balustrade?” Drax nodded sharply in agreement. “Rocket and Groot, you got the floor. And Mantis…”

“I will be at the door, greeting guests,” Mantis said cheerfully. “That way I can feel out for harmful intentions.”

“Excellent,” Prince Xavi said, clapping his hands together. “I can see I made the right decision in hiring you, Guardians. The guests will start arriving in half an hour, so I must return to my quarters to get ready, but I’ll see you all later.”

Gamora sent Peter one last warning glance before leading Nebula elsewhere, causing the other Guardians to look at him with varying degrees of concern. “What’d you do, Quill?” Rocket said, half-snickering.

“ _Nothing_ ,” Peter insisted. “C’mon, Drax.”

The group dispersed, taking their positions among the palace guards. The room rapidly became filled with bodies and noise, the galaxy’s elite circling each other like sharks as they chatted politely over the gentle classical music. Peter had a good vantage point from the balustrade, but he could only just see the tops of people’s heads at times, especially that of Prince Xavi directly below, while Gamora and Nebula were almost always just a few steps behind. Women and men of varying degrees of cosmic influence would approach, wanting to prove their worth to the prince, while the sisters, for the most part, looked alert, but bored.

Peter relaxed a little bit. He was being silly, wasn’t he? They were working, he couldn’t afford to be _this_ unprofessional. Back when they first started, he’d been a bit callous, overly emotional, but by now, he had learned how to keep himself in check. People weren’t going to hire the Guardians if he couldn’t be a good, rational leader. He had to set an example.

“Something’s troubling you, Quill,” Drax commented, eyeing him intently. “Is it Gamora? Are you having relationship problems?”

“No, I’m just being paranoid,” Peter said with a self-deprecating chuckle. “Don’t worry about me, Drax.”

“You worry me regardless,” Drax replied airily. “If this about Prince Xavi’s physical contact with Gamora earlier - ”

“God, am I that obvious?” Peter muttered, mostly to himself.

“ - he is, of course, quite handsome. Strong cheekbones, and that masculine jawline,” Drax said wistfully. “Very rich, good-mannered, well-educated - ”

“Yes, I got it, thank you,” Peter interrupted loudly. Some of the nearby guests turned to look at him oddly.

“He may be leagues above you in many categories, Quill, but you have nothing to be concerned about,” Drax said, clapping Peter on the back a little too hard. “Over our years together, we’ve encountered many a superior mate for Gamora. If she wanted to leave you for another, she would have done it by now.”

Peter looked at Drax incredulously. “Dude.”

“I speak the truth,” Drax shrugged. “I see no reason to protect you from it.”

Sighing, Peter leaned against the railing, watching as Xavi whispered something briefly to Gamora, who nodded and politely, but firmly escorted the hysterical youth in front of them away from the crowd. “Fine. You want some truth? Sometimes, I don’t know why she ever liked me in the first place. You’re right, we _have_ run into people who seem like a better match for her. Guys who are more, I dunno, ambitious. Level-headed. Guys who don’t get crazy jealous or super mad on a whim, who don’t go around makin’ dumb jokes and bad choices.”

Drax nodded thoughtfully. “It sounds like a conversation better suited for you and Gamora, I think,” he suggested. “But if it makes you feel better, Quill…”

“It probably won’t,” Peter snorted.

“...I may have had my doubts about your romantic compatibility when we first became a team, but no longer.” Drax smiled. “She loves you for a reason, so you must tell her what you have told me. I’m sure she will cast away all your doubts. And you know how much she values honesty.”

Peter couldn’t help but smile back. “Thanks, Drax. That actually _did_ make me feel better. Who woulda guessed it?”

Meanwhile, Gamora returned to Prince Xavi’s side, nodding at him briefly before retreating behind him once more with her sister. “Can you at least pretend to be enthused?” Gamora scolded, gently prodding Nebula’s side. “Our primary directive might not be helping him find a spouse, but scowling at everyone who approaches the prince isn’t going to get us paid, either.”

“Why does Quill agree to inane jobs like this?” Nebula grouched. “And _he_ clearly isn’t enjoying himself either.”

Gamora shrugged. “Money,” she said simply. “Sustaining the lifestyles of seven people isn’t easy. This job is nothing more than glorified bodyguard work, but we’ll have enough units to carry us through for months. It was the right decision.”

“Yes, because Quill is such a rational being,” Nebula muttered, folding her arms across her chest.

“What exactly do you mean by that?” Gamora frowned.

“You think his tantrum from earlier was acceptable, then?”

“Growing up with you and our siblings, I’ve gotten _very_ used to anger,” Gamora retorted. “He may have a temper, but so do I. And he means well. He isn’t possessive or spiteful. He has no intention to harm anyone involved. Besides, I’ve done the very same to him.”

Nebula’s smirk deepened. “High Priestess Ayesha?”

“One encounter of many,” Gamora admitted with a laugh. “I’ve had my moments of jealousy. Peter’s charismatic, he’s good with people. It’s easy for them to be charmed by him in a matter of minutes.” She softened, squeezing Nebula’s elbow. “Believe me, if I thought his behavior was unacceptable, I would have made it clear. You don’t have to worry about me, Nebula.”

“Worry?” Nebula blanched at the very word. “I do not - ”

“You were never a very good liar, sister,” Gamora said teasingly, looping their arms together, guiding her as they followed the prince across the floor. “But I’ll let it go for now.”

To the Guardians’ relief (and Rocket’s disappointment), the night closed out with barely a peep. A few excessively-indulgent drunkards here and there, a couple rambunctious young ones who caused a bit of a stir and accidentally broke a priceless statue in the foyer, but otherwise, Prince Xavi’s worries were unfounded, and he found himself being courted by another handsome prince to boot. He thanked them profusely before insisting they get a good night’s rest in their guest quarters instead of taking off in the dead of night, promising that a hearty breakfast and their generous payment would be waiting for them in the morning.

Gamora, once again, found Peter as he was brushing his teeth. She made quick work of changing into her sleepclothes before joining him at the other sink, toothbrush in hand. Their eyes met in the mirror. “Rather anticlimactic, don’t you think?” she commented lightly. “I think Rocket was secretly hoping for something exciting to happen. He’s been wanting to use that new gun of his for ages.”

“Y’know, sometimes, these ‘boring’ jobs ain’t so bad.” Peter smiled. “I don’t _always_ wanna be panicking every five seconds that someone’s about to die.”

“Agreed,” she chuckled. Once they were both done, she led him back into the bedroom, both of them collapsing with a satisfied sigh onto the enormous mattress and its silky sheets. They laid on top of the duvet in silence for a moment, enjoying the quiet, before she spoke again. “I...was a bit hypocritical earlier. I’ve been just as upset whenever we ran into a woman showing active interest in you. We’re both alike in that sense.”

“Still, I could’ve been less of a dick about it. I can’t promise it’s never gonna happen again, but I _am_ sorry for treatin’ him - and you - like that.” Peter slowly turned his head to look at her. “So I was talkin’ to Drax about what happened, and I said a couple of things he thought would be better for you to hear.”

She returned his gaze, looking at him curiously. “What is it?”

“I guess...the reason that I get weirded out whenever someone seems interested in you is ‘cos I don’t really get why you’re interested in _me_.” Peter swallowed, breaking their eye contact in favor of staring up at the ceiling. “And like, this isn’t a self-esteem issue or anything. It’s more like...the girls I’ve been with before...they know me as the fun guy. Impulsive, fun, adventure-lovin’ Peter. And then there’s you, and you’re so...confident, and powerful, and badass, and those are all reasons why I fell for you crazy fast. But it doesn’t really explain the other way around, y’know?”

“You think we’re incompatible?” Gamora guessed. Peter nodded, still refusing to meet her eyes. “I don’t see it that way at all. I think of us as opposites who complement each other. Not perfectly, of course. But we work as partners _and_ significant others.”

“But don’t you want someone who’s got their head on straight? Someone who doesn’t let stuff like this bother him?” Peter turned onto his side, tempted to bury his face into the pillows and never come out.

“I don’t want that. I want _you_ ,” Gamora insisted, tugging on his shoulder to roll him back over and resting her hand against his cheek. “You’re passionate, and kind, and more clever than you look.” Peter let out a soft noise of protest, but allowed her to snuggle in closer, anyway. “You make for a good leader, friend, _and_ boyfriend. You make me happy, Peter, and really, isn’t that all that matters?”

He smiled, his eyes finally coming back to hers, and they sparkled with something so mischievous and yet so gentle, and though it had been years since he’d first looked at her like that, Gamora’s heart still beat a little faster like it was the very first time. “You’re right. As always.”

“Not always, just most of the time,” she corrected with an impish grin. She leaned in, brushing a barely-there kiss against his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Peter wrapped his arms around her middle, burying his face into her neck with a relieved sigh. “And you make me happier than anyone else. You really, _really_ do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prince Xavi and the rest of his backstory are taken from an incredibly minor character in the comics, though I definitely exaggerated everything else! Also, if this took place after _Infinity War_ , there would be definite mention of the Thor incident, as I imagine Peter would call it.
> 
> You can read this fic on [tumblr](http://bevioletskies.tumblr.com/post/175726109674/your-fics-on-starmora-is-my-favourite-thing-you) if you'd like, and I take Peter/Gamora fic prompts at any time, including those for my own fic 'verses, [twenty questions](https://archiveofourown.org/series/823920) and [everybody wants to rule the world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841176). Thank you so much for reading, comments and kudos would be much appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
